


Dammit - A Tomark Fanfiction

by detoxXjustXtoXretox



Category: Blink-182, tomark - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detoxXjustXtoXretox/pseuds/detoxXjustXtoXretox
Summary: When Mark’s girlfriend ends their dying relationship, he turns to a friend, someone that understands. But that friend sees through more than just the master plan!When Mark gets together with this friend but only seems to care what his girlfriend’s view on the whole thing is, what will Tom do?Read to find out...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dammit music video](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319815) by Blink-182. 



> I do not own Tom DeLonge, I do not own Mark Hoppus, I do not own the ex girlfriend and new boyfriend portrayed in the Dammit video, I do not own the Dammit video, I do not own the Dude Ranch album, and most importantly, I do not own Blink-182.

“It’s alright to tell me what you think about me.”

She shifted, looking down at her old, worn out black boots. 

“I won’t try to argue or hold it against you. Just go ahead.” 

She knew our relationship was crumbling, that was why she stood in front of me this way. I knew it was coming to an end, too. I just didn’t know when. She wanted to end it off right here, but she also didn’t want to hurt my feelings. Of course she didn’t. She never did, but feelings are always hurt during a breakup. 

“Look,” I sighed. “I know that you’re leaving. You must have your reasons, right?” I added. 

It was probably just something personal within her, but I couldn’t help but think it also had to do with me.

“Okay.” She let out a big breath. “We have to get this over with. It used to be fun, now it’s just dull. We can’t date anymore. I’m sorry, Mark.” 

“Of course.” I nodded, wanting to break something, but remained calm for her sake. 

“I gotta go.” She mumbled, walking out the wooden front door. 

That was a week ago, and I still couldn’t get over everything that happened. 

I couldn’t understand. I thought our relationship was amazing...I guess it wasn’t. 

Then again, when we went everywhere I wanted to go, no one else wanted to go there. 

I felt like I was writing the report on losing and failing. I was worthless to everyone, and now to her, the girl that said I was everything and her whole world. 

Of course, it happened once again. I needed to turn to a friend. Someone that understood. Saw through the master plan. My greatest friend was Tom. So I hopped in my car and drove to his house.

But of course, when I move, I’m flailing now. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic smut, hot guys fucking, bad words (cover your eyes, children), and lust awaiting
> 
> I don’t own anything having to do with them, but god I wish I did.

“Did you hear?” Tom smirked, his piercing tugging at his full, lush lips. “I guess this huge, macho-like guy was fucking her.” 

“What?” I sighed, burying my face in my hands. 

“Hey,” I felt his warm hand on my back, giving me chills, “if she’s leaving you, she’s just a dumb slut that wants to get you jealous. I think you’re perfect.” 

I looked up at the dark haired boy and smiled. 

Everyone was gone. Tom and I were the only people in his house, up in his bedroom, sitting on his soft, soft bed together. I was in his room for too long to face my feelings on my own. So I did it. 

I pressed my lips up to Tom’s, which were extremely soft. It was amazing. It was like all this bottled up emotion of anger, hatred, lust, love, and having-a-crush-on-your-best-friend being uncapped and released into this kiss. I sat there, tasting him. Feeling him. He then deepened the kiss, pushing in more and placing a hand on my hip. We held ourselves like that, pressed up against each other, for what felt like a minute before I pulled away. 

He stared at me, his brown eyes glimmering. “You know what’s fucked up?” He muttered.

“Yeah?” I half moaned, waiting for him to continue.

“I liked that.” He smirked.

“So did I.” I replied. 

“We should continue.” He said after a long pause, lust in his voice.

“We should.” 

Tom grasped my shirt collar and pulled me onto him, the bulges forming in our pants colliding. He shoved his lips back onto mine, so I pushed deeper, his head being pushed onto his grey pillow. He made a groaning noise as I rubbed myself on his bulge. 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

My hands shakily raising to his shirt, pulling it off, exposing his bare chest, sucking on the soft, innocent, exposed skin. Helping him pull off my own cloth, leaving him to run his hands along my body. My hands somehow finding the button to my jeans, popping it open, pulling them off, exposing my hard staff. 

He stared at it for a second, as if he didn’t know what to do about his ‘friend’s’ jewels now stiffening up on his stomach. 

Tom seemed to snap out of his daze because then he frantically pulled his own pants off, followed by his briefs, exposing his now fully naked body to me. I crawled up his body so that I was at eye level with him, our burning cocks hitting each other, making him let out a squeak. 

“We don’t have...you know…” I mumbled.  
“Use my saliva.” He shot up, his chest touching mine. 

“What?” My brows furrowed. He pushed me off of him then nibbled on the top of my boner, sucking at the tight skin. Well fuck. He slowly took more and more of me into his mouth without breaking eye contact, making soft suckling noises. He pushed his mouth fully onto me, taking all of my member in, gagging softly, shoving his nose into my pubes. His tongue came out of his mouth, licking the shaft and sliding his tongue down to my balls. 

Tom ran his tongue along the hard skin as he dragged his lips across my erection. I moaned softly at the wonders his mouth was doing. He licked one more time before pulling his mouth off of me, looking into my eyes. I whined at the new space between my throbbing cock and his moist lips. 

“I can’t get you off yet.” He mumbled. 

“Why not?”

“We have to fuck.” He grinned.

I made a noise that was the mix of a laugh and excitement. I pulled his thighs up so they rested on my bent legs, then positioned myself in front of his hole. I slowly pushed in, making him whine. 

“Ow.” He mumbled. “It...stings.” 

“Our only lube is you, keep that in mind.” I said softly into his ear. “It’ll hurt at first, but then it’ll start to feel better.”

I grabbed his cock, beginning to drag my fingers along his skin, trying to turn his quiet whines into moans. I held myself inside of him so he could get used to my size. 

He nodded quickly. “Okay. Go.” 

I slowly pushed in further, then back out, then in again, then back out. His moans began to match my thrusts, which gained speed. The only noise in the room was our grunts and groans, and the soft slapping of our skin. I then began to hit into him faster and faster, making both of us groan louder. I could feel myself twitching inside of him as I went as fast as I possibly could, waiting to ride it out. I finally exploded inside of him, making him scream. He soon came after, his white, creamy liquid shooting all over both of our chests. 

I layed down next to him, holding him in my arms. It was nothing. I just needed to experiment. It’s what any hormonal teenage boy would do at that age, right? It’s just me growing up, right?

Well, I guess this is growing up. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that forever.” He mumbled, which I oddly agreed with. 

Maybe I was wrong.


End file.
